Bamon VS Delena
by KathrynBug
Summary: Why Bonnie and Damon should get together, and why Delena fails. Warning: Elena hate. Rated M for language
1. Bamon VS Delena

Why Delena Sucks?

Elena doesn't deserve either Salvatore Brother let alone both

Damon is to badass for prissy Elena

Elena only brings Damon down

Elena is a skanky bitch that is just like Katherine.

Damon needs someone who can stand an equal chance in a fight with him.

Elena will make Damon be just like Stefan,

Damon deserves better

They have NOTHING in common

If she truly wanted him, she would have already picked him

Damon just wants the dream of Elena, once he gets her he will hate it

It would totally ruin Damon and Stefan's relationship.

Elena deserves to be the one heartbroken

Damon needs to be the first choice

Why Bamon is awesome?

The would be totally kick ass together

Too much chemistry to just ignore

If Damon wanted to kill Bonnie we would have, and she still alive

He needs a challenge

She has been through heartbreak, so has Damon

Bonnie is a kick ass witch

Damon was a badass vampire before Elena

Bonnie doesn't look like Damon's ex

They have more in common than they let on ( both will do anything for who they love, they are kickass, they both have walls, etc.,)

They are totally hot together

They have both lost their mothers (Bonnies left, still, she lost her mom) and their fathers are really never there for them.

Bonnie would never hurt Damon once there together

Damon is awesome, Bonnie is awesome, it's pretty self-explanatory


	2. The Stelena Epidemic

Why Elena doesn't deserve Stefan

Stefan deserves to be the only choice

Elena is just bringing Stefan down

Elena cheated on Stefan with Damon

Stefan has a dark side, and Elena can't seem to understand it

Elena is just like Katherine

Stefan can do sooooo much better than that skank

Stefan is too hot for Elena

If Elena really loved Stefan, she wouldn't have given into Damon

Stefan does sooooo much for Elena and she does nothing for him

'Stelena' sounds like a painful STD, just saying

Stefan deserves the best, and that is clearly not Elena

Stefan is awesome, Elena is not

Vamp Elena is just going to be human Elena on crack, and she will just be meaner to Stefan.

Elena is just going to keep hurting Stefan and he has been through too much.

Elena is the main reason at the moment why Stefan and Damon are at odds with each other.


	3. TEAM BLONDIE

Why Caroline is better than Elena.

Caroline could easily have both Klaus and Tyler, but does she? No, she is the better person and stays true to Tyler. (I am a Klaroline fan, but still.)

Caroline is much stronger than Elena. She has been through more than people giver her credit for, her dad freaking tortured her. She still forgave him, even though she shouldn't have. Damon abused her, she forgave him. You have to be a strong person to forgive people who have done nothing but mean things to you.

I am almost certain that Bonnie would pick Caroline over Elena. And Bonnie is a pretty decent judge of character.

Caroline is truly a pure soul, while Elena is controlled by The Mighty 'V' (if you know what I mean) most of the time.

Caroline would die for any of her friends, she may even die for a random stranger. Elena waits for everyone to save her.

Caroline is truly full of light, and she deserves the amout of care and love that Elena gets.

Most of all…Caroline will never back down on you, no matter how blood thirsty you are


	4. Some Steroline to cure your Stelena

Why I love Stefan and Caroline

They are both totally kick-ass, and she knows what bloodlust is like.

She could help Stefan with his issues, and would except him for him.

Yes, Caroline was in a relationship with Damon, but she really didn't know him.

Stefan needs to let loose, and Caroline is a fun person.

They have so much chemistry in their scenes together.

Stefan was so sweet to Caroline when she was turned, and was more upset then he should have been that she turned.

Caroline is not somebody to cheat on her boyfriend.

It's too bad vampires can't reproduce, because there kids would be so cute.

We all know Stefan feels something for the blonde vampire.

They are so hot together.

Caroline wanted Stefan in the first season, and he rejected her

Steroline sounds so much better that Stelena! (Steroline sounds like a medicine to cure the painful STD that is Stelena.)

What they have going on is WAY more than sexual tension, of course that has to do with it.

Caroline is not whiny, needy, Caroline from season one, she is awesome, 'I-don't-need-no-man-unlike-my-best friend' Caroline, and Stefan completes her.

She would never want to hurt Stefan, and Stefan would never hurt her.

Caroline Salvatore sounds better than Elena Salvatore.

They would be together forever. (Elena can't stay with one man; she's a slut like that.)

**Just because I like Steroline, does not meant I am not a HUGE ass fan of Klaroline, I even like Daroline, (if it's written write.)**


	5. A New Rant

Rant for 4x3

Really?! They are all sooooo mean to Rebekah, but none of them understand what she's going through. She watched her brother, the one thing on this plant that she loved die. Then when he came back, Klaus told her he hated her and the guy she likes is ignoring her (she kinda of deserves that one, she ran him off a bridge.)

Then there is the whole Tyler cheated on Caroline thing. I can't believe it! Caroline has controlled herself around Klaus and everyone else, and she loves Tyler. And Tyler is slept with some chick (I forgot her name.) But, I was thinking, and maybe, just maybe, we are going to see some Klaus and Caroline scenes where she is more open to him.

Then the whole ending. Damon needs to leave Elena alone, he needs to move on and meet someone who loves him. Maybe that could be Meredith; they had some really cute scenes in this episode. Damon really does need to move on.


	6. To Rant or not To Rant

My Rant for S4xE4

WHERE THE HELL IS CAROLINE?! I mean seriously, Caroline and Rebekah are really the only ones I'm watching the show for, and they show Damon and Elena at a frat party, instead of some awesome Caroline. What the flying fuck are the writers thinking, 'oh lets place the best female character with scenes of a whiny bitchy Elena,' that's super smart.

And then Rebekah. Poor Rebekah! She was going to get married, and then he stabbed her. UGH! AND THEN, Klaus was a dick to her, I mean sometime I don't understand why I like Klaus. But, Stefan really made me mad, oh let's play with Rebekah's feelings to save Elena, it's not like her life isn't horrible already (obvious sarcasm). I almost hated Stefan in this episode, almost. You can't just play with girls feelings like that. And if a guy ever did that to Elena everyone would call him a douche, but anyone can hurt Rebekah and get away with it.

And lastly, Elena and Damon. Elena tries too hard to be nice; my opinion is that she is a bitch that knows that everyone will hate her if she acts like a bitch, so she only treats the originals and Damon badly, because no one seems to care about their feelings. And how she all 'I want more' then it change to 'what have I done', the writers are trying too hard to keep Elena a nice vampire, and if they have her copy Caroline, I will smack a bitch! Then, poor Damon actually thought it was going somewhere with Elena, and she told him how he was right, but then was all 'your right Stefan' to Stefan. When will Damon finally figure out that you need to stay away from Perovas? And that he needs to be the first and only choice?


	7. Bekah the BAMF

Why I love Rebekah

She is the first women vampire EVER. TAKE THAT ELENA!

Stefan loved her first (again TAKE THAT ELENA!)

She may seem mean, but after a thousand year of heartbreak you have to build up your walls. I wish I knew what she was like as a human, I bet she was nice and sweet.

I am absolutely straight women (no offence if you're not, I support you guys/girls) but DAMN she is hot.

She just wants to be loved and have friends, like normal people.

Stefan and Damon do a bunch of horrible things (i.e. killing Vikki, turning Abby, Damon abusing Caroline, etc.) but Rebekah runs Elena and Matt of a road and _she _is the bad guy. I love the Salvatore Brothers, but they need to practice what they preach.

She deserves someone to love her (either Matt or Stefan in my opinion).

She is fucking badass! The whole Elena's ring in the garbage disposal was fucking GENIUS!

She sees Elena for who she is.

I just want her and Caroline to become friends, how awesome would that be? Sweet Caroline and Badass Rebekah!

**There is so much more about her, but once I start I can't stop. Anyways… I hated last week's episode! And had to write this. My next, after my weekly episode rant, is most likely why I hate Elena. I'm telling you that, because it will be a long ass rant. I love you my fans.**


	8. The Bitch: Elena

Why I **HATE **Elena Gilbert

She can't decide! If you truly loved either one of them you would be able to choose right away.

Now that she is a vampire, she'll be harder to kill (But I'm gonna find away.)

She is a whiny little bitch. "Damon stop feeding on humans" "Two guys are in love with me" "People are so mean to me" and so many more. Frankly my dear, I don't care.

That one episode where Rebekah was all happy about her first high school dance and Elena just had to fucking dagger her. That contributes a lot to my hatred of her.

If something isn't about her, she finds a way to make it about her. Caroline is about to die… "Because of me," Stefan drinks human blood again (season 1)…"Because of me," ugh, it's so frustrating.

She can do anything and get away with it. I have a problem with anyone who can get away with anything.

She plays the victim 24 fucking 7!

She has to have what she wants, no matter who has to pray the price.

She takes Bonnie and her magic for granted.

She isn't as kind hearted as everyone (stupidly) thinks she is. Would a kindhearted person string two boys along?

She doesn't care for anyone, besides Jeremy (yes I may hate her, but I think she loves her brother).

"She's so beautiful" BITCH, Caroline is sooooo much prettier than her.

She is a major SLUT! She's all like "I love Stefan," then she had an intense make-out session with Damon! Dear, Elena that's not love.

People say she isn't like the Book Elena, but that's a lie. She is just as selfish and superficial.

She can make anyone like her. I even liked her for the majority of season one. Now I hate the bitch.

She reminds me of Bella off of Twilight. Useless and defenseless, but still gets the guys.

If she really loved Stefan, she wouldn't allow Damon to teach her how to feed.

If she cared about Damon at all, she would tell him to let her go and might help him with that. Does she do that no

**Okay so I missed tonight's episode UGH! But, I had some issues to settle. Can anyone tell me what happened? **


	9. To my Fans

**AN: I may get reported and have this taken down because a user, cough*young-girl6*cough, likes Elena and is reporting me and my story. Sorry about this my lovelies. I will find a way to get these to you and I love you my fans very deeply.**


	10. The Empire Rants Back

MY MOTHER FUCKING RANT!

Okay. So it was great in the middlish area: some Klaroline. And I am PSYCHED to see the date between them; they're better be some awesome stuff going on.

But, probably why most of you are reading this is because of my hatred of Delena (which I hate more the Elena so yeah). Okay, so I understand Damon saving her because he loves her and I LOVE how Damon took the highroad with the whole 'Elena and Stefan' thing. But what I don't like is that in the next few episodes Damon is most likely going to get played by The Bitch. Of course, I think that Stefan shouldn't be with Elena, (so many other options) but I like those two together more than Damon and Elena. Ugh! Why couldn't she just have fucking died? So what do you think of this episode?


	11. Now taking Suggestions

To my dear fans: Give me characters or things from the Vampire Diaries and I will make a list of why I like or dislike that person or thing, LOVE YOU


	12. Klaroline: Awesome Body Fragrance

Why Klaroline is awesome!

The name sounds like a fancy perfume (_What perfume do you use?_ **Oh Klaroline it's from The Republic of Awesomeness.**)

Klaus has a nice side that Caroline brings out, and Caroline most likely has a dark side, which Klaus could bring out.

They would so cute together, and Klaus would make Caroline feel wanted and boost her self-esteem (which Tyler hanging out with Hayley and throwing bottles at Care's head is most certainly **NOT **doing.)

Caroline would help Klaus with all the grief I think he feels (I think Klaus is the way he is because he was responsible for Henricks death, and that's why he wants everyone he hangs out with to be hybrid, so if he does get close to them, it would be harder for them to die, and therefore harder for Klaus to lose someone he cares about)

Once Klaus finds out what Damon did to Caroline there is no doubt in my mind that Damon would get his ass kicked by the original. This would be AWESOME! (I love Damon, so no hate for that)

Caroline agreed to go on a date with him, I don't care what the circumstances were, and that shows that deep down Care feels something for Mr. Big Bad and Original.

KLAUS HAS A BRITISH ACCENT AND MOST NORMAL AMERICAN GIRLS LOVE BRITISH ACCENTS. And that includes Caroline.

They are both pretty hot, Hot + Hot= Smoldering Goodness

They probably have a lot in common. We already know that both's fathers are jerks to them, they are both insecure, and they both have had it harder than anyone gives them credit for.

If they were together they would have the funniest banters.


	13. The Attack of the Rant

LE RANT

UGH! Okay I will admit, when Damon started telling Elena how 'alive she was' I shut the TV off, because something better than Delena (stupid name sounds like something you would name a retarded mutant two head llama) happened we got some Klaroline! FUCK YEAH! I loved how Caroline let loose with Klaus a bit, and he was so sweet with her.

Now for the Elena part of the rant. Caroline has every reason to call Damon what she called him, he did you know, abuse her as a freakin human and Caroline is trying to do what she thinks (and what is) right for Elena. And then poor Stefan! He had to freakin leave because she is moving in, I cried because he was so heart broken.

I did like how Damon wanted some brotherly bonding, I thought it was sweet. And Damon was sad for his brother, you could see it in his eyes. I hope somehow Elena dies, they get over it, and they become close again.

Oh, yeah, and there has been a fucking serious lack of Bonnie, and without Bonnie, there will be no Bamon scenes (which really needs to happen).

**BTW. I have a story on my page, it has OC characters in it, but if you want to see more Elena Hate, then read it.**


	14. AWESOME BULGARIANS

Why Katherine is the superior Doppelganger

She is kick-ass

I think she would be an alright person if she didn't have to run for her life and she wasn't in love with Stefan

She is honest about who she is (something the Slut Gilbert should start doing)

She has been through _so _much. I mean she had her baby taken away, and then Klaus killed her family, you're going to be a little messed up after something like that.

She chose the brother she loved, and you may hate her for it, but at least she was honest to Damon and Stefan.

She reminds me of Jack Sparrow. She may like someone, but her life comes first, she ALWAYS survives, and I could totally hear her saying "This will be forever known as the day that you almost caught Vampire Katherine Pierce" (I love Captain Jackie by the way)

Everyone says she has no friends. Does no one remember Pearl? They were pretty close.

She's Bulgarian. Bulgarians are awesome. (Viktor Krum is from Bulgaria and he is EPIC)

She seems like a fun party girl.

Dear people that hate her, she is no worse than Elena.

She has two names. That's pretty cool.

**Next up Tyler. What has been your favorite rant of mine so far? I like my Klaroline one. **


	15. Sorry

**Okay so my life has been a living fucking hell lately! I have finals coming up, I am not happy with my grades lately, and my little sister had to go to the hospital because she tried to kill herself (only telling ya'll cause you dont know me, and you deserve to know.) So, my writing is going to be put on hold for a while. I'm sooooo sorry.**


	16. He sees Dead People

I love Jeremy. Here's Why.

He made mistakes, but he is truly sorry for them.

I am a Bamon fan, but if they don't end up together, Bonnie and Jeremy are my next choice.

He puts his family above everything else.

He seems like the kinda guy that I would be able to have a fun time with.

He isn't that bad on the eyes.

He is trying really hard not to kill vampires (killing Elena is fine by me, but don't touch the Salvatore's.)

He has been through a lot and has come out stronger.

He always does what he thinks is right, even if no one else thinks so.

He really cares for Elena, even though she puts him through shit.

He can see dead people, that's pretty awesome.


	17. LIKE A BOSS

**YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I'M BACK MOTHERFUCKERS! Sorry I was gone so long. Imma tell you why cause you deserve to know. My sister got all suicidal, and she was in the hospital. This in turn made me depressed and I started cutting. I'm in consluing and I'm getting better. I LOVE YOU GUYS! So for a new supersized rant!**

All episodes I missed

WHAT DA FUCK IS GOING ON?! Kol fucking died! That made me want to kill some bitches. And why did he and every single vampire in his line have to die? Because Elena the selfish whore Gilbert. You thought I hated this bitch before; it just got a whole lot fucking worse! The vampires that died were just like them, some of like Caroline, killing as few people as possible some of them like Rebekah, just wanting to be human. And Elena does give a fuck about any of them, does she? Explain that to me Elena fans? If Elena is so fucking amazing, why did she organize a massacre of vampires?

And what the fuck Stefan? Why did you agree to it? It one of the first episodes you told Elena not to kill Rebekah because it would kill thousands of vampires, and now you don't put up that big of a fight? What the literal fuck is that?! Speaking of Stefan, I love him lately. Especially when he just walked away from Elena in the school (like a futhermucking boss!) And then the whole 'you don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you' was EPIC! I mean seriously, and Elena's face was fucking priceless. It was all like 'he doesn't love me anymore, what's gonna happen to me when Damon gets bored with me?' And I love all the Stebekah; it's one of my fav pairings and its happening! *Massive Fangirling*

And on the topic of Damon. My respect for him is going down! He throws Stefan and Rebekah's sexapade, when he and Rebekah had sex, and Damon didn't tell Stefan about him a Elena because he didn't want Stefan to get made. And then there Damon is trying to be better than Stefan, and all the girls out there are all 'Stefan is a dick'. To be quite honest, I like Stefan more than Damon at the moment.

Now. Klaroline has gone a few steps back, but I thought it was sweet how Klaus wanted to know how to get Caroline to forgive her. I mean, he could stop killing people, but ya know, he wouldn't be Klaus if he sat on his ass and drew ponies while professing his love now would he? And there has been a serious lack of Caroline in the last few episodes. Like seriously what the fuck!

BTW. A fan suggested that I have something where the TVD characters read my rants and their reactions to it. So that will be up whenever it can.

BYE LOVE YOU

R.I.P KOL MIKEALSON


	18. Katie-Land is a Dictatorship

RIGHT IN THE GOD DAMN FEELS! That's how I felt about last week's episode of TVD! Like seriously, there's only one fucking dose of the cure?! And if Stefan or Rebekah take it, then they won't be able to be together forever. I personally think that Damon should be forced to take the cure and made human where he falls in love with Bonnie and my dream of Bamon will finally come true ,it would all be rainbows and butterflies in Katie- Land (Katie-Land is a magical place where everything I want is fucking reality!) And the big Forwood spilt, it was heart-breaking and I felt truly sorry for both of them, poor Caroline, but the silver lining is that we will most likely get a Klaroline kiss or love scean coming up soon. Do you know how fucking happy that would make me? Of course you do!

Now, on to the most heart-breaking even of the season, the death of Jeremy Gilbert. I mean, at first I was all like, 'FUCK YES KATHERINES BACK BITCHES!' and then she fucking killed Jeremy and I was all like, 'NOOOOOOO'. I had a whole Darth Vadar moment, (ya know, when he finds out Padme's dead and rips the straps holding him and falls to his knees shouting 'NOOOOO' really fucking loud) You cant just go and kill Jeremy, who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?

On another note, who would love to have Damon tied up the way he was? I sure as hell would. BTW, I am going to start writing what characters think of my rants, tell me who you want first, they can be dead or alive. Also if theres anything you want to know about me, and I mean ANYTHING, just ask in a comment or message and I will most definatly answer it, and for the reader of my story 'Finding Happiness' I'll be posting a new chapter in the future. PEACE BITCHES


	19. Chapter One: Stefan the Klefan

**This is the first installment in TVD reads My Rants. I hope you like it; tell me if I should continue with it. The first will be Damon because 'twas (I've always wanted to use that word!) requested. And now people can't say this isn't a fan fiction BWHAHAHA! I haven't seen the past three episodes of TVD and so I can't really do the rants.**

_I will not think kinky thoughts about the Witchy One. I will not think kinky thoughts about the Witchy One. _Damon said firmly in his head.

He was pacing his room, in nothing but black silk PJ pants that hung so you could see his V-line, and holding a crystal glass with bourbon in it. His hair was messy from running his hands through it. Lately he was having naughty thoughts about a certain witch. Sure he had Elena but honestly for some who has banged the majority of the male population in Mystic Falls she was absolute shit in bed. And her vagina smelt like dead fish and rotten cheese and was the bushiest one he had ever seen, and Damon was around in the 1960's so that's say a lot. The Witch seemed like someone who would keep 'it' clean and smelling fresh and she was hot. Team that up with the whole 'crazy bitchy witch' thing that was going on now just made her hotter.

"Fuck, Damon." He muttered to himself. He decided he needed some blood so he headed toward the cellar.

_No thoughts of kinky witch sex with Bonnie. _Damon reminded himself as he opened the freezer and took out a blood bag and ripping it open with his teeth. He sucked some of the blood and headed back up the stairs.

_One time wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?_ Damon thought _YES! If Elena found out she would flip shit and cry and she is ugly as fuck when she cries! _He scolded himself for even thinking about cheating on Elena and her fish vagina.

He was jolted out of his thinking by very high-pitched girly scream of, "OH MY GOD! MY OVARIES!" Damon was concerned by this as he was sure him and Stefan were the only ones in the house, and if Stefan had ovaries that would be a cause for a concern. The scream had come from the study so Damon did the vampire zoomy shit and was there in like .69 (AN:Hehehehe) seconds.

In the study, hunched over his laptop was Stefan. He was fanning himself with both hands and had a look of pure bliss on his face.

"The fuck are you doing." Damon asked. _I'd like to be fucking Bonnie…STOP IT!_

Stefan straightened up, scrunched his eyebrows, and open and closed his mouth, "I'm..uh"

"You have ovaries? That's concerning." Damon said walking slowly toward Stefan. _Bonnie has ovaries which is not concerning….FUCKING DAMMIT!_

"Uhm….well…you see. I want a….sex change. And I just saw a picture of the ovaries that will soon be mine." Stefan said hesitantly then nodded his head at the end of the sentence.

"Um. Are you sure you wanna be a chick, bro?" Damon asked _Bonnies a chick. A hot, fuck worthy chick…. I GIVE UP!_

"Yes." Stefan said curtly before zooming his way out of the study.

Damon scrunched up his face and went to Stefans' laptop, slurping at his blood bag as he did so. The browser was still up on something called . According to the page kleFAN4evaa was the user.

"The hell is a klefan?" Damon muttered to himself. It certainly wasn't ovaries, praise the lord.

Damon looked through the favorited stories and found one titled _Bamon VS Delena. The hell is Delena. Sounds like the name of a gay male stripper._ Damon got sick and tired of this and decided to Google what the fuck a Klefan, Delena, and Bamon was. And he was shocked. These people knew about all of their lives. And there were some fucked up people out there, for example Defan, the fuck THEY'RE BROTHERS! He went back to the story and read the first chapter.

Thoughts during the first chapter (in order of the things written):

_Elena's vagina only brings me down._

_Fuck yeah! Damon Salvatore as the first choice_

_I don't kill Bonnie because the sex could be kinky as fuck._

_I am pretty fucking amazing._

While reading The Bitch: Elena

_She can't decide. She couldn't even decide on the damn sex position!_

_She is whiny. It so god damn annoying. She whined because I didn't get her the blood bag after sex. I was like no bitch, no._

After he read all the rants he was really fucking concerned. Elena still had her emotions and Jeremy wasn't dead. Was this really gonna happen? Well fuck his life…. And Bonnie too. _Fuck it! I'll call Bonnie tell her about this development and then maybe I'll seduce her. SALVATORE CHARM BITCHES._ Damon smirked at the thought. _Wait, does Stefan really wanna fuck Klaus?_

**And that's it! If I do another one it will most likely be Bonnie tell me what ya think I know it sucks.**


	20. Imagine Kennet

**I've had this for awhile and forgot to post it. So here you go abbyli.**

KENNNET RANT TIME

Okay, so as all smart people know, I ship Bamon as if my life depended on it. But I had hoped that if Bonnie didn't get with Damon she could get together with Kol. They would be so hot together, I mean seriously. We don't know much about Kol, but he seemed unpredictable and strong willed. And Bonnie is very much the same. They had some chemistry together with the few Kol scenes we had. I mean they had intense eye sex, which was so amazing Bonnie didn't realize it was Kol. The couple had so much potential, as do many couples that we never see happen. Just imagine Bonnie finds a way to live forever using Expression and Kol wants her on his side because she is so powerful and they have hot sex one night which leads both to develop feelings for one another and they stay together forever (my fan girl heart just exploded). Or Kol is trying to kill Caroline or Elena and Bonnie offers herself up instead and he falls for her. Just sit and imagine that and tell me it wouldn't be epic, although Bamon has much, much more epicenes. LOVES YOU


	21. To All the Gay Male Strippers

Dear Delena fans,

Stop saying that just because Damon and Elena got together that it will always be that way. For the past three seasons Elena 'loved' Stefan with all her heart and now, with in the span of 4 episodes she decides she is so in love with Damon. This fandom changes constantly, every episode brings a new change. That means that nothing is impossible, i mean Damon and Lexi fucked which no one thought possible. This gives us shippers hope for our ship because Julie Plec is crazy and we all love her for it (except Delena, only insane bitches like Delena).

**Follow me on Tumblr here be the link .com. Just warning I'm a HUGE One Direction fan (don't judge me bitch) so that will be there, but follow just incase this gets deleted by them haters **


	22. Nothing to do with TVD but

THEY ARE MAKING A FINDING DORY MOVIE! Do you know how fucking psyched I am?! No, you don't. Let me just tell you… Imagine God came down to earth and handed out rainbow sprinkles to gay homeless men, elves kill all the Kardashines, midgets walk on stilts, and every teenage girl gets their own personal Damon. That is how I feel at this oh so glorious news. I don't give two shits that I will be one of the oldest people there. But, seriously. So apparently it come out in November 2015 and its about helping Dory find her family. Which, we all know, will be a disaster 'cause she has fishy short term memory loss and they will all be like ' Who dat fishy' and ' You aint my kid, I don't have no kids'. Maybe not sounding like that, but it will be a mess. And yes, this is what I do in my spare time fan girl over Disney.


End file.
